1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid resist substrate having a punctured substrate coated on its surface with a liquid resist and, more particularly, to a device for clearing the hole blockage of a liquid resist substrate, which is adapted to clear away the portions of the liquid resist jammed in the holes of the liquid resist substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the process of manufacturing a print circuit substrate, etc., in which, for example, etching must be performed, a liquid resist substrate is more frequently employed for exposure-printing than a dry resist substrate because the former can make the exposure-printed image lines finer.
Hereinafter, the use of a conventional liquid resist substrate will be described with reference to the drawings.
As shown in FIG. 2, a liquid resist substrate 1 has a substrate 2 formed with hole portions 2a, the substrate 2 being coated, on its upper surface 2b, with a liquid resist 3 by means of, for example, a roller coater 4, and the liquid resist substrate 1 is conveyed up to a stationary board 7 of an exposure-printing apparatus 6 by means of, for example, a conveyor 5. The stationary board 7 is formed with adsorption bores 7a intended to adsorb the underside of the liquid resist substrate 1 to fix the same, the adsorption bores 7a being connected to a vacuum source 9 by way of a pipe unit 8. After the liquid resist substrate 1 has been fixed to the stationary board 7, a glass mask 10 which has an original image is made to come near to the liquid resist 3 of the liquid resist substrate 1 and thus is positioned so that the clearance between the glass mask 10 and the liquid resist 3 may be, for example, to an extent of 100 microns, whereby the exposure-printing is performed with use of parallel light rays 11. In the exposure-printing, the liquid resist 3 is so arranged that only the portions thereof which are irradiated with the parallel light rays 11 may be solidified. The liquid resist substrate 1 is conveyed to the exposure-printing apparatus 6 in a state wherein the liquid resist 3 is jammed in the hole portions 2a, and is adsorbed and fixed to the stationary board 7, whereby exposure-printing is conducted.
In the prior art, the liquid resist substrate 1 is adsorbed and fixed to the exposure-printing apparatus in a state wherein the hole portions thereof are blocked by the liquid resist, as stated above. This raises problems that the liquid resist of the hole portions attach onto the stationary board to make it difficult to move the liquid resist substrate away from the stationary board, and that the liquid resist is jammed in the adsorption bores of the stationary board to stop the liquid resist substrate from being adsorbed and fixed to the same. A further problem is that when the next liquid resist substrate is adsorbed and fixed to the stationary board with the liquid resist of a preceding substrate being kept attaching onto the stationary board, the exposure-printed image lines fails to become precise because the liquid resist substrate fails to be horizontal. A further problem is that when the liquid resists at the hole portions are irradiated thereon with parallel light rays, they are solidified to permit the liquid resist substrate to be secured onto the stationary board. These drawbacks make it necessary to frequently clean the stationary board and the like.